


Give You Everything

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week, Swiss Army Knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: Jillian proves to Erin she knows how to use what she's got.Holtzbert Week Day 2





	Give You Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to be my Swiss Army Knife submission for Day Two of the Holtzbert Week's Summer Sizzler. The metaphor got a bit unwieldy and swallowed by a whole lot of smut. I tried to show Jillian as a multi-tool when it comes to her and Erin in the bedroom. Maybe there's an echo of that somewhere...
> 
> Another gigantic thank you to my beta daphnedangerlove. I could not do this without you. xoxo

Erin’s breath rushed from her lungs as Jillian pushed her against the bedroom door. For a moment, she was sure the pressure of Jillian’s hands was the only thing keeping her upright. She pulled away just long enough to gasp for air, before returning to recapture Jillian’s lips, only to feel them against her throat, sucking on her skin with little regard for the marks she might leave behind. 

Jillian’s hand traveled down Erin’s body, lingering along a breast and then sliding down to clutch and pull their hips together. She smiled as Erin groaned at the contact, and let out a pained sound a moment later when Jillian eased away from her to offer a teasing grin.

Erin reached for her in a vain attempt, to pull Jillian closer. Instead, Jillian’s hands found her wrists, pinning her against the door as she trailed kisses along the column of her neck.

“Let me?”

Erin shuddered as the heat of Jillian’s breath rushed over her skin, and then nodded.

Jillian released one of Erin’s hands, moving it to the buttons on Erin’s shirt. Her fingers dancing downward until the shirt fell open, the air cool against Erin’s skin. Then Jillian’s hand closed over her breast, palming it through the fabric of her bra and making Erin arch into the touch. 

At this, Jillian stepped away and used both hands to undo the clasp before easing both shirt and bra off Erin’s shoulders and onto the floor.

Then, time seemed to slow down for Jillian, the desperation from a moment ago gave way to something steadier and more deliberate. She gently cupped Erin’s breast, testing her sensitivity, and gauging Erin’s reaction to every brush and press of her fingertips. 

Erin bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back a desperate sound as Jillian’s thumb began to circle a nipple, the sensation vibrating down to her core. She fought the urge to reach out and bring their hips together again, to pull one of Jillian’s thighs between her own and rock against her until they both came. 

As one hand continued to tease at Erin’s breast, the other brushed up and down her waist, causing Erin to shiver and then arch into the touch barely there one minute, and a pleasurable friction the next. 

Before Erin could protest, Jillian crushed their lips together again, drawing the want from her body like venom from a wound.

The hand at Erin’s waist moved to the button on her jeans, and she let out an anxious moan, aware of how close Jillian was to touching her.

Jillian made quick work of the button and fly, and then stopped, bringing her lips to Erin’s ear.

“Ready?”

“God Jill, if you don’t I think I might kill you,” Erin said, throwing her head back against the door.

Jillian brushed a gentle kiss to her lips and then slipped a hand inside her underwear. Erin released a shaky breath as she pressed against her mound for a moment before want overcame her and she to rock against Jillian’s palm.

“You feel so good,” Jillian whispered against her lips.

“Don’t stop,” Erin begged, doing everything she could to bring her release.

“Not planning to,” Jillian said.

Jillian brought her lips back to the place just below her ear, the ticklish spot she’d quickly learned could cause Erin to keen, losing all control.

Jillian seemed to be everywhere all at once, continuing to tease at Erin’s breast while her fingers slipped through the slick heat between Erin’s thighs, brushing against her clit one moment and then circling at her core the next.

The moment her fingers slipped inside, Erin felt Jillian’s body sigh, going boneless for a moment as the world seemed to stand still. Then the stillness of the last few minutes shattered as Jillian’s teeth scraped against her skin, the heel of her palm keeping an unending pressure against Erin’s clit as her fingers teased and stretched at Erin’s center.

Erin’s hands came away from the door to clutch at Jillian’s shoulders, nails scrabbling against the material of her shirt. Jillian pulled her hand away from Erin’s breast and stepped back, taking her by the wrists and pinning them above her head before pressing her entire length against Erin’s body, all the while keeping up an insistent rhythm between her thighs.

“Impatient?” Jillian asked, bringing her mouth back to Erin’s throat, sucking on the bruise she’s managed to create already.

“I just-“

Erin felt like she couldn’t get enough air. Jillian seemed to be forcing the breath from her body with each stroke. Even without oxygen, the fire seemed to burn hotter and make her more desperate.

“Just feel,” Jillian whispered into her ear.

The pressure against Erin’s wrists increased then, and Jillian’s fingers began to dance inside her. Erin’s entire body seemed to disintegrate into the sensation, a molten wave that pushed her over the edge, leaving her a shuddering wreck as Jillian drove her on and on until Erin begged her to stop.

Jillian eventually withdrew her hand, pausing to wipe her fingers against her slacks before soothing them against Erin’s flushed skin, her eyes following the goosebumps drawn in their wake.

Eventually, Jillian’s eyes met hers, a dazzling sparkle of blue that caused Erin’s breath to stutter for a moment before she could smile back at her.

“I told you I was good with my hands,” Jillian murmured, before giving Erin another kiss and easing her away from the door and towards the bed.

 

Erin let Jillian guide her backwards towards the bed, clinging to her when the backs of her legs ran into the frame and gravity threatened to pull her down. 

The idea of letting go for even a moment seemed unfathomable to Erin, especially when Jillian began licking into her mouth while her hands continued to roam over her skin. Eventually, Jillian stepped back long enough to tug Erin’s pants and underwear down, before guiding her back to the bed.

Erin settled against the pillows and then eye Jillian’s fully clothed frame.

“I think you’re a bit over dressed,” Erin said, pouting for a moment. “I want to see you.”

“All in good time,” Jillian gave her a wink and then stretched out on the bed beside her. “I don’t want you to get distracted.”

“I thought…”

“I’m nowhere near finished with you,” Jillian said.

Erin gasped as Jillian’s hand stroked down her stomach, stopping at her navel just long enough to swirl a finger over it suggestively before slipping between Erin’s thighs again.

She hissed at pressure, still a bit sensitive even as her hips bucked into the touch.

“Not yet,” she said, “It’s too much.”

Jillian’s hand moved to her hip, pulling Erin onto her side and into another deep kiss, content to taste her this way for the moment. She nipped at her bottom lip and played chase with her tongue for long moments before slipping away to press a series of kisses along her jaw.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me have you like this,” Jillian murmured.

Erin sighed at the vibrations against her throat as Jillian began moving down her body. She brushed a smattering of kisses across her collarbones before moving down to her breasts. Erin couldn’t hold back from lifting herself up, the pressure not quite enough.

When Jillian’s lips finally closed over a nipple, Erin reflexively clutched Jillian to her breast, reveling in the moment her tongue began to lave against her skin. Jillian’s hand clutched at Erin’s hip, holding her to the bed even as she tried to writhe against Jillian’s body. Erin let her pull back just long enough to shift to the other nipple, bringing it to a peak in the hot cavern of her mouth.

Eventually, Jillian released her nipple then offered Erin a smug smile before she blew cool air over the damp skin and then drawing it back into her mouth, causing Erin to moan against her.

“Think you can handle a little more?” Jillian asked, kissing her way down Erin’s stomach. 

Erin looked down her own body to where Jillian was hovering between her legs, and the sight made her want to melt into the sheets. She managed a frantic nod before dropping her head back to the pillows.

“Hey, stay with me Er,” Jillian said.

She took one of Erin’s hands and brought it to her mouth, pressing a kiss into her palm before clasping it with one of her own.

“Hand me one of those?” she asked, nodding towards the pillows behind Erin’s head.

Jillian slipped it beneath Erin’s body and easing her thighs apart.

Erin couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this exposed, a nervous thrill running through her as Jillian teased a finger along the folds of her sex. She caught the wonder in Jillian’s eyes as she took in the sight before her and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear witnessing that level of adoration.

Jillian gave Erin’s hand a squeeze, forcing her to open her eyes and meet her unwavering gaze as she kissed her way towards Erin’s center, her tongue occasionally sneaking out to taste, her teeth stopping to tug at the skin, her lips sucking just long enough to leave a sign of the trail she was blazing.

Jillian paused for a moment, her mouth hovering as she took in Erin’s hungry expression, a mirror of her own.

“Please.” Erin grit out the word, struggling not to close the distance herself.

Her free hand twisted into the sheets and while the other gave Jillian’s hand a squeeze, trying to convey her urgency.

“Because you asked so nicely,” Jillian said.

The feeling of Jillian’s breath against her skin was too much, and Erin groaned, lifting herself to Jillian’s mouth in a brazen bid for release.

Jillian’s tongue slipped against her clit for a moment and then her mouth closed over it, with a moan. Erin tried to restrain herself only for Jillian to blindly reach for her other hand, bringing it to her head and urging her fingers to slip into her hair.

She couldn’t fathom how, but to Erin, it felt like they were joined in a multitude of ways, with their hands clasped together, the press of Jillian’s mouth against her sex, and the tangle of curls wrapped around her fingers.

Jillian’s mouth was unrelenting, and Erin couldn’t stop herself from tugging at her hair a time or two when the stimulation became too intense. Each time, Jillian would pull back, sometimes releasing a cooling breath, other times dipping her tongue inside just long enough to coax a fresh flood from within.

Finally, just when Erin wasn’t sure she could handle any more, Jillian slipped a finger inside, stroking intently as her tongue worked against her clit.

Erin’s entire body went rigid before she sobbed out her release, a rush of sensation crashing over every point where their bodies touched.

 

Jillian’s quest seemed to be to draw as many orgasms as possible from Erin’s body. Her fingers, lips, teeth, and tongue became magic, imbuing Erin with power she didn’t realize she possessed, until finally she collapsed back onto the bed trying to catch her breath.

After a moment, Jillian’s body slid alongside her own, and Erin sighed at the feeling of skin against skin. Her mind skipped back to the moment she had tugged at the clothing still concealing Jillian’s body, begging her to remove it. Jillian had indulged her in a tantalizing strip tease before returning to their bed to twine their limbs together before she brought Erin to the edge again.

Erin smiled as Jillian’s lips brushed along her jaw before she nuzzled into the hollow at her shoulder. Her breath tickled Erin’s ear, and she chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to stroke Jillian’s back. Erin’s fingers catalogued a few of the scratches she’d left behind as things grew more intense, knowing Jillian had already left several marks of her own.

“What was this about?” Erin asked, her hands continuing to roam over Jillian’s skin.

“I wanted to give you everything.”

Jillian’s voice seemed to vibrate through her body, and Erin reveled in the sensation for a moment before she sighed, struggling against the lethargy as it threatened to pull her under a heavy blanket of sleep.

Erin brought a hand down to Jillian’s hip, indulging a longing to pull her closer for a moment before relaxing her grip to stroke against Jillian’s skin.

“I don’t know how you can even move right now.” Jillian said, punctuating her words with a kiss to Erin’s neck.

Erin’s blood was still singing, and the intoxication of the moment overcame her as she imagined everything she could do pass the same sensations on to Jillian. 

“What if I want to?” Erin asked.

Jillian’s quiet laughter sounded against Erin’s throat, and Erin felt her nod before she pulled back, so their eyes could meet. Erin’s gaze lingered for a moment before drifting down to Jillian’s lips, kiss-swollen already. She brushed her lips against Jillian’s and then pushed her on to her back, hovering above her body for a moment to take it in.

“Like what you see?” Jillian asked, grinning up at her.

“Very much so,” Erin said.

Erin skimmed a hand down Jillian’s body, watching as she responded the touch. Before Erin could pull back, Jillian caught her hand and guided it between her legs, pressing Erin’s fingers into the slick heat.

Erin’s eyes widened at the sensation, before Jillian began to move against her.

“How are you so…?” 

There was barely any friction, Jillian was so wet, Erin felt like she was swimming through the heat, her palm bumping up against the bud of her clit for a moment before sliding away again.

“You really have to ask?”

Jillian rocked into the touch, already close, and then Erin pulled her hand away. Before Jillian could protest, Erin slid a thigh between Jillian’s legs, knowing the exact pressure she would need.

Their bodies entwined once more, and Erin found herself reveling in the moment, watching Jillian’s iron grip fall away as she dropped off the edge, clinging to Erin’s body like it was the only thing keeping her from flying off the face of the Earth.

Erin brushed kisses over Jillian’s face, before pressing a lingering one to her lips and then collapsing beside her.

“ _That_ was everything,” Jillian said.

Erin smiled at the slur to her words, already feeling Jillian starting to drift away. She slid an arm around Jillian and cuddled her close for a moment before sighing happily.

“Yeah, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do we think? Please share your comments below or you can find me on Twitter @peridotlines. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
